


Seduction

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Whatever Cook had been expecting when he opened his hotel room and walked in, dumping his crap by the front door and fumbling blindly for his bedroom, it wasn't this. In fact, _this_ was pretty much the last thing he would have ever expected to find - not that he was complaining, because sure, he was surprised, but it was a _damn good_ surprise.

The lights were on in the bedroom, but dimmed, and all those complimentary candles that came with the hotel room were lit, casting weird, flickering shadows on the walls. Cook couldn't take his eyes off of the main attraction though, the bed, which had been turned down so the creamy sheets were revealed, the heavy comforter folded neatly and pushed into a corner. There were rose petals scattered across the entire bed, and some on the floor, a path leading from the doorway to the bed. But the best part, the _very_ best part, was David Archuleta curled shyly in the center of the bed, wearing nothing but an embarrassed expression, his hands folded modestly (and strategically) in his lap. Cook’s jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, Archie, what are you doing here?"

Archie bit his lip - _fuck_ \- and looked up hopefully. "I'm seducing you?"

Cook shook his head in disbelief and took the few steps required to reach the edge of the bed before sinking to his knees in front of Archie. He heard the young man say ‘Oh, Cook, what- no, gosh!’ as he leaned his forehead against the mattress and curved his palms around Archie’s bare thighs. He took a deep breath and felt his boyfriend’s hands cautiously touch his head, his fingers running through his messy hair in that comforting way they always had.

“You don’t have to,” Cook mumbled into the bed, before lifting his eyes and staring up at Archie, whose blush had spread from his cheeks to his bare chest. Cook had only seen his boyfriend completely naked a few times, and each time was a revelation. He tried to control his breathing. “You don’t have to seduce me, god Archie, whatever you want, I’m not- I’m not _unhappy_ with the way we are-“

“No, oh my gosh, shut up!” Archie interrupted, exasperated. Cook shut up, tightening his fingers on Archie’s thighs. “It’s not – it’s not always about you, okay?” But he put his hand on Cook’s cheek, and his voice was soft and affectionate. “I just thought… I knew you were _waiting_ for me, but I’m ready, Cook, I’m _ready_ and I _want_ this. I thought that if I did it, I don’t know, all _romantic_ and extravagant you would – you would understand.”

Cook stared at his young boyfriend, amazed by the honesty and vulnerability that he was showing, laying himself out like this for Cook, reading to give it all up for him – but, more than that, _wanting_ to, going to all this trouble to meet him on tour and set up the candles and flowers and, Jesus Christ. Cook surged up and cupped Archie’s face in his hands, kissing him soundly and wondering how much he could love this boy before his heart actually burst.

Archie kissed back, curling his fingertips around Cook’s wrist and leaning in, heating the kiss with his hot, clever tongue, and the way he pulled Cook’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked.

Cook was hyperaware of how completely nude Archie was, while he stayed fully clothed, his hands dropping to cup the boy’s bare shoulders, one hand sliding up to curve around his neck, the other stroking down his arm affectionately. Archie opened his mouth to Cook, and Cook pressed him down flat against the bed, rubbing his body against his boyfriend’s and listening to the soft, helpless noises that spilled from Archie’s mouth. Archie’s fingers twisted in his shirt as they kissed, tugging at the material as Cook held him down to the bed, using his advantage to slow the kiss down, pulling off and going slow, teasing when Archie growled and leaned up hopefully.

It felt so good just to lie there, pinning his boyfriend down, and make out with him, sliding a hand up the boy’s side, groaning at the feel of his soft skin. Archie hummed back, having relaxed into the kissing. He hitched a thigh up to wrap his leg around Cook’s legs, and pressed even more fully against the older man, flicking his tongue against the roof of Cook’s mouth in a completely unfair move. Cook’s groaned and pulled his mouth away, panting a little and gazing fondly at the self-satisfied look on Archie’s face.

Archie gazed back, ghosting a hand along Cook’s jaw, his fingernails skimming his admittedly thick stubble. Cook turned his face into the touch, pressing his lips tenderly against Archie’s palm in a sweet kiss. Archie closed his eyes and briefly pressed his thumb to Cook’s cheekbone, before relaxing, letting Cook’s mouth travel from his palm to his wrist. Cook pinned his arm to the bed, following it down, and sucked little sharp kisses along the underside of Archie’s arm, making his way up to the inside of his elbow, sucking a deep red mark there, then traveling higher until his lips were brushing over the graceful curve Archie’s shoulder. Archie made a soft, contented noise, his other hand lazily playing with Cook’s hair and Cook’s mouth moved to his collarbone, and then to the sweet hollow of his throat, spending some time lapping at the perfect dip there. He kissed Archie’s Adam’s apple, sucking at the slight protrusion until Archie laughed and swatted Cook’s mouth away, squirming away from the ticklish touch.

Cook hovered over Archie’s body for a minute, smiling and brushing the dark hair from his forehead, content to just stare down at him. But he could feel the hard line of Archie’s erection against his leg, and the way his boyfriend was circling his hips slowly, hopefully. He was tempted to lean down and kiss the boy again, then maybe reach down and jerk him off but – the seduction. All of that coupled with Archie’s eager, determined gaze made him shift up and away and start peeling off his clothes.

Archie opened his eyes and watched him through lidded eyes, his fingers twitching restlessly where they lay on the bed. Cook smirked a little, backing up and off the bed to drop his pants before crawling back over Archie, completely naked.

“You can touch,” he said softly, lowering his mouth to kiss the younger man. “I love it when you touch,” he admitted, grinning at Archie’s automatic blush.

He didn’t shy away though, his hand reaching up to stroke down Cook’s arched neck, his fingernails skimming down Cook’s chest. When they grazed a nipple Cook grunted, trying to hold back the hitch in his breath, but Archie’s hand froze. When it started to move again, it was infinitely slower and more purposeful, dragging his nail over Cook’s nipple with such intent that it made Cook hiss and arch his back a little. Archie laughed, breathlessly, and soothed his palm over Cook’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over Cook’s nipples until they were hard and a little achy. _Fuck_.

Cook made a low sound in his throat and pushed forward, dislodging his boyfriend’s wandering hands and distracting him with a dirty kiss, cupping Archie’s hips in his palms and rubbing circles along the muscles just above his groin. It made the younger man shiver and buck his hips up involuntarily.

“Easy,” he mumbled into Archie mouth, laughing when the boy mouthed a PG-rated insult at him while grinding his dick up against Cook’s thigh. It was such a contrast, his manners versus his lust. He backed off again, then, balancing his weight on his knees and ushering Archie to scoot up and lean a little against the bed’s headboard. Once he was there, smiling at Cook a little curiously, Cook took a minute to just _look_ , to stare at the man who he got to kiss and touch and talk to, the young man who sang so sweetly and opened his heart so freely, and _loved_ Cook so absolutely. He stroked a hand along Archie’s jaw, moaning when Archie opened his mouth and sucked two of his fingers in boldly, not breaking eye contact with Cook the whole time.

Cook slotted his thumb against Archie’s jaw, watching as that lush mouth sank over his fingers again and again, his cheeks taut as he sucked earnestly at them. The wet heat wrapped around his fingers made his cock ache desperately, and he tilted his boyfriend’s head up a little with his free hand, drawing his fingers out of Archie’s mouth, and pressing his lips to Archie’s. The younger man arched into it, opening his mouth submissively to Cook’s aggressive kiss, letting his thighs splay open even further as Cook trailed his wet fingers along them.

Archie had the perfect body, at least in Cook’s eyes. He loved to cup his hand around his tiny hips, and watch his fingers splay against his toned thighs. His hands were beautiful, graceful and strong and long fingered, and his arms were slender, but firm, and Cook’s could wrap his hands around them and feel them flex beneath his palm. Archie’s back was a work of art - god, his skin was flawless and glowing and the curve of his spine made Cook’s whole body flush, just to press his hand against it, to run his lips down it. And of course, of course, Archie had the most beautiful ass. The slope of it, the roundness, was obscene, and it was smooth and firm, and Cook’s hands fit perfectly on it.

Archie made a soft sound into his mouth as Cook’s fingers traced his erect cock lightly, just skimming from tip to balls, and rubbing beneath them gently. He hunched his body down and tilted his hips up, and Cook slid his fingers back further, heat and urgency rushing through his body. It was so fucking hot to see Archie like this, his lips soft and pliant, his body eager and willing and wanting. Cook broke their kiss and glanced down between them to watch his hand curve between Archie’s thighs, his fingers finally rubbing at his boyfriend’s hole.

They’d done this before, just a few times, and every time Cook nearly lost it, just because of Archie’s reaction. He’d been so nervous, the first time, and held Cook’s hand so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. It wasn’t the smoothest finger fucking in the world, not with Archie so tense, but Cook coaxed and relaxed him, kissing up and down his thighs, lovingly licking at his cock and balls, until slowly, slowly he could press his fingers in. From then, for Archie, it had been a slow build to ecstasy. By the time Cook had three fingers in and was twisting and fucking him roughly with them, Archie was gasping and shoving back helplessly, one hand jerking his erection to completion, the other fisted in the sheets. All Cook could do was keeping a tight grip on Archie’s hip and feel Archie shiver and shake around his hand, and it was all too fucking much. When Archie finally mewled and stilled and came all over his hand and his stomach and his chest, Cook was panting like a racehorse, his whole body tight with tension and his cock red and leaking. It had only taken a few hard jerks, hovering over Archie and staring at his heaving chest before he had come as well, striping Archie’s flawless skin with his cum.

It was just as exciting now, pressing the tips of his fingers inside, dragging his eyes away from his hand to watch Archie’s face, the long line of his neck as he tilted his head back and breathed. He could feel Archie’s whole body exhale, and he took advantage of it to press up even further, kissing Archie’s shoulder gently, reverently as he twisted his fingers experimentally. Archie made an appreciative sound and ran his fingers through Cook’s hair, pressing against Cook’s mouth as it traveled to his chest. Cook smiled against his boyfriend’s skin and drew his hand away slowly, before fucking his fingers back in as he simultaneously latched his hot mouth onto one of Archie’s nipple, tonguing it brutally.

God the _sounds_ Archie made - Cook rubbed luxuriously against the body underneath him, groaning in approval. He could spend all day like this, just taking Archie apart piece by piece, doing things to make him shake and squeal and sob, and it would be bliss, every second of it. It would be a pleasure to devote his entire attention to Archie’s pleasure, until Archie was trembling and wrung out and sweaty and exhausted, but - but Archie had _seduced_ him, and Archie wanted to be _fucked_ and it was enough of an incentive to reluctantly take his mouth off of Archie’s chest and start looking for the lubricant.

“Co _ok_ ,” Archie whined, when Cook withdrew his hand to slick his fingers up with real lube. Cook laughed at Archie’s impatience, pushing his fingers in one at a time, really slowly, amused by the eager look on Archie’s face. He kissed his cheeks sweetly while obscenely curling his fingers inside Archie’s ass, thrilled by the squeak that escaped.

“You really want this, huh?” Cook asked lowly, still smiling down at Archie’s face, which was slack with pleasure.

Archie opened his eyes and leaned up a little. “ _Yes,_ ” he said fervently, and that was it, that was enough for Cook, it was like someone lit a fire in his belly or something because suddenly he couldn’t even _wait_.

He pulled his fingers out quickly and wiped them on the bedspread without looking, and grabbed Archie roughly by the hips, yanking him flat against the bed. All he could see was Archie’s mouth, his lips parted and panting, and Archie’s heaving chest, slick with sweat with rosy, pert nipples, and Archie’s erection, wet and red and straining. He shoved Archie’s legs up and apart, pushing his shoulders between them and leaning up, growling without meaning to and nudging the head of his cock up against Archie’s hole. He hadn’t even - all he heard was the blood rushing in his body, and all he was listening to was the constant chant in his head that said ‘do it, get there, fuck him, now, now _now_ ’ - he didn’t realize Archie was talking.

“-es, oh, yes, please, oh my God, _Cook_ , please,” Archie was babbling frantically, rocking his ass back towards Cook and digging his heels a little into Cook’s back, as if to draw him closer. Cook stared, amazed, as his boyfriend scrabbled at the sheets and _whined_ , his eyes blown huge and desperate.

“Oh fuck, oh my God, I’m sorry Arch, I’m sorry,” Cook said, realizing that he’d basically man-handled his boyfriend into this position, about to push into him without lube or a condom or _anything_. Fucking _hell_.

“No - no, _what_ , why are you- what are you? Don’t, please, just,” Archie yanked him back as Cook started to pull away, hard enough that Cook had to shove his hands on either sides of Archie’s head to balance. “I thought - please, aren’t you going to - to fuck me?”

He blushed through it, but he said it without stuttering, and suddenly Cook was flushed with that heat again, that aggressive desire to bend Archie over and completely _own_ his ass, his whole body, _everything_. All he could do was nod and reach for a condom, rolling it on with unsteady hands as Archie squirmed impatiently beneath him.

“Whatever you want,” Cook mumbled and Archie tilted his face up for a kiss. Cook kissed back slowly, sliding his cock into Archie at the same pace as the kiss, holding his body there when the boy tensed beneath him.

“Okay? Is it okay?” He asked worriedly, half because he didn’t want Archie to be hurt, and half because he _never_ wanted to pull out, God fucking damn it, it was hot and tight and absolutely perfect and he could feel when Archie _breathed_ it was so intimate.

Archie let out a shaky breath (that Cook felt through his whole body, Christ) and nodded, maybe a little unsurely.

“I think - I think it’s okay,” he tried, licking his lips and taking another steadying breath, “can you - can you move?”

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you,_ Cook thought to himself, and shifted, then pressed in all the way. He shivered a little as Archie’s body opened and engulfed him, that hot, hot heat and perfect pressure making him see white behind his eyelids.

“Oh my God,” he mumbled, brushing his lips over Archie’s trembling eyelids.

“Oh,” Archie said, and then, “more?”

Cook drew back, fucked forward, and Archie _purred_.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, and Cook had _never_ heard him sound like that before, not even when Cook had his mouth swallowed around Archie’s cock and three fingers shoved into him. It made his chest doing something weird and twisty and his hips stuttered a little on the outstroke until -

 _I can’t,_ he thought helplessly, and grabbed Archie by the hips, anchoring him in place as Cook snapped his pelvis forward and in and moaned, low and feral. Archie yelped, but dug his fingernails into Cook’s shoulders, and his mouth was open in an ‘O’ and all Cook wanted to do was the fuck the living daylights out of him.

It was the slow, gentle lovemaking he wanted Archie’s first time to be. But he hadn’t expected to be _seduced_ like this, and he hadn’t expected Archie to be so forward about it, to say things like _”Harder, god, faster_ ” and _”More, more, please, there”_ and it was all he could do to keep from falling apart at the seams.

The whole bed was shaking as his legs were burning with the effort of keeping the pace as fast and as hard as it was, but arousal and pleasure were zinging through his body and making him see white, pink, red, blue, and green, a whole kaleidoscope of color as Archie shook and sobbed and, unexpectedly, _screamed_ around him.

“Archie,” Cook groaned, “Archie, _fuck_ ,” and Archie wailed and arched of the bed, and came with his hand wrapped around his cock, and his voice sounded sex-hoarse and Cook tipped over the edge, thrusting his hips brutally as he came long and hard.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his face still pressed against Archie’s neck, gasping desperately for air. Archie was in a similar position, his legs splayed awkwardly, his heart beating frantically. Cook hurriedly pulled out, frowning as Archie winced a little.

“Fuck, baby, I’m sorry,” he said, peeling the condom off and tossing it in a wastebasket. “I completely messed that up, shit, I’m so sorry.” His whole body was still hypersensitive from orgasm, and he nearly jerked away when Archie laid his hand possessively on his bicep.

“What - Cook why are you - it was _perfect_ ,” the younger man said, his face open and guileless, clearly bewildered as to why Cook would be _apologizing_. “I can’t even - it was everything I wanted, _you_ were everything I wanted, and I - I can’t wait to do it again!”

Cook laughed at that, and rolled Archie to the side so he could curl up behind him.

“Maybe later,” he soothed, kissing his shoulder blades gently. “Or maybe you could do me,” he teased. Archie laughed.

“I’d like that,” his boyfriend said slyly.

Cook smiled against Archie’s skin and stayed awake to watch him fall asleep, knowing he’d roll him over and wake him up with a blowjob in the morning, and maybe they’d have a round two in the shower, and if he should just cancel all his bull shit press stuff for tomorrow so he could spend all day in bed with his (apparently) ravenously horny boyfriend.

“I love you,” Cook said softly, listening to Archie’s quiet breathing. He heard a melodic murmur back, and felt content, and fell asleep.


End file.
